mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell X)/Gallery
Concept artwork RoL concept art Sonic 6.jpg|Early concept of Sonic RoL concept art Sonic 5.jpg|Early concept of Sonic RoL concept art Sonic 4.jpg|Early concept of Sonic RoL concept art Sonic 3.jpg|Early concept of Sonic RoL concept art Sonic 2.jpg|Early concept of Sonic Sonic Sonic Boom Early Art.jpg|Early concept of Sonic VBMjLez.png|An early screenshot from Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric depicting a later design for Sonic. Sonic-Toon-Character-Sketches.png|Compilation of early character sketches. Taken from the live-stream of the Sonic 25th Anniversary event held on June 2016 in Joypolis. French Sonic Boom Opening 2.jpg|Sonic in the early French intro for the Sonic Boom TV series. A-3.jpg|Sonic in the early French intro for the Sonic Boom TV series. A-1.jpg|Sonic in the early French intro for the Sonic Boom TV series. Sonic expressions Sonic Boom.png|Sonic's expressions. Sonic boom the game.jpg|Group concept of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. SBRoL Concept Artwork with Sticks!.png|Group concept of Sonic, Amy, Tails, Sticks and Knuckles. RoL concept artwork 41.jpg Snapshot_-_13.png 8b2c1036-b9ee-44ba-be64-891300614ea6-620x372.jpeg cee78aff-8ae4-4d96-8d3b-63f1fb435789-620x372.jpeg Sonic_Boom_Art_BtS_1.png Sonic_Boom_Art_BtS_2.png planche2-2-1.jpg planche2-1-2.jpg Fire&IceConcept3.jpg Fire&IceConcept4.jpg Fire&IceConcept11.jpg Fire&IceConcept10.jpg Fire&IceConcept12.jpg|Production artwork that stipulates the four main speeds of Sonic. ScubaSonicAmyKnuckles.png Cannes concept.jpg Cannes concept 2.jpg Cannes concept 3.jpg SD2-SONIC-CONCEPT.png|''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'' Artwork Sonic Boom.jpg|The original teaser image of Sonic Boom (Sonic is the second-left shadow). Sonic Boom CG.jpg|Teaser image of Sonic and the other characters in Sonic Boom. Sb sonic art.jpg|Promotional artwork Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Sonic_Boom.png|Promotional artwork Sonic Boom Sonic CGI.png|Promotional artwork Sonic Boom promotional with Sticks.jpg|Promotional artwork Sonicboomfb2.png|Promotional artwork Pusher sonic boom.jpg|Promotional artwork Sonic-Boom.jpg|Promotional artwork Sonic Boom Sonic 2.png Sonic2456.jpg char_1a.png Sonic Boom Sonic Jump Running.png Boom_Sonic_New_Render_1.png Sonic boom cg 1.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 2.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 3.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 4.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 5.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 6.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 8.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 9.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 11.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 22.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 25.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 26.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 27.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 29.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' boomvectorstyleguide1.png|''Sonic Boom 2016 Global Vector Style Guide'' boomvectorstyleguide2.png|''Sonic Boom 2016 Global Vector Style Guide'' boomvectorstyleguide3.png|''Sonic Boom 2016 Global Vector Style Guide'' boomvectorstyleguide4.png|''Sonic Boom 2016 Global Vector Style Guide'' 2ee392_476d5582238d4558a2eed5574e3dccd3.png|''Sonic Boom 2016 Global Vector Style Guide'' Final_Sonic2_3D_Sonic_2_Action_RGB.jpg|Art by Beacon Creative ChIcOuqWgAAMGUW.jpg|Art by Beacon Creative GR8 3D Group 8 CapturedEggman RGB.jpg|Art by Beacon Creative ILLUSTRATIONS PENCILS.jpg|Art by Beacon Creative PSD SB KEY GROUP V CMYK 005-1.jpg|Art by Beacon Creative 2ee392_51e2be97bcee4fb18c917fdf9977a711.png 2ee392_3d02919327a647af9205c77467018b13.png Sonic (Boom) Profile.png|Sonic's Twitter profile Profile SBRoL Sonic.jpg|Sonic's Japanese profile for Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. SBRoL Concept Artwork.png|''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric/''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Sonic Boom Rise Of Lyric Sonic.png|''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric'' Sonic_Boom_Shattered_Crystal_Sonic.png|''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal'' Sonic_Boom_Fire_&_Ice_Sonic.png|''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' Sonic Boom Sonic Pose 1.png|''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' Team Sonic.jpg|''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' Squad.jpg|''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' Sonic icon (Sonic Dash 2).png|''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'' Damien-mammoliti-christmas-costumes.jpg|''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'' Sonic Boom christmas.png|''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'' Cannes poster.jpg|Cannes promotion poster SonicBoomHulu.jpg TeamSonicNewExpression.jpg Sonic Twitter teaser.jpg Sonic 25Th Birthday.png Triple Sonic Generations.png|Sonic Channel C3MrBDpXAAIXUde.jpg Screenshots Games ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric SonicboomTrailerscreen.png|Sonic and his team in the debut trailer. Sonic Boom Team Shot.jpg|Sonic and his team in the debut trailer. Sonicboomscreen5.jpg|Sonic running through a grass-like area. Sonicboomscreen4.jpg|Sonic and his team running through a level. Sonicboomscreen3.jpg|Sonic using the Enerbeam alongside Amy. Sonic Boom Sonic Level.png Sonic Boom Sonic Level 2.png Sonic Boom Sonic Running on Water.png Sonic Boom Sonic Level 3.png Sonic Boom Cutscene 1.png Sonic surrounded.png Got Milk And Chocolate Cow - nkrs200 Vines.JPG Sonic ROL.jpg angrysanicboom.png Tailswatyoudoing.png Amyface.png yadon'tsay.png ohsanic.png somebody needs a hug.png sanicboomtogether.png amysfacethough.png zlCfzTAvHb0ERIsr-Z.jpg Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Take One Down, Pass It Around - nkrs200 Vines.JPG Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice We got D-Fekt.png SBFAI Tails Sonic and Amy.png SBFAI Sonic and Amy Did it Good Jobs.png SBFAI Sonic Amy and Tails.png SB FIA Sonic and Amy.png D-FektComparison.png SonicBoomFireIceSonicAmy-768x418.png Game-pic01.jpg SBFAI Amy and Sonic.jpg Final Boss Cutscene Team Sonic.png PowerUpCommunicator.png Sonic-boom-fire-ice-cg-cutscene-2.png Sonic-boom-fire-ice-cg-cutscene-1.png Sonic using Fire.png Fire and Ice Screenshot 1.png Fire and ice cutscene.png [[Sonic Boom (TV series)|''Sonic Boom (TV series)]] Sonic (Sonic Boom French Intro).png Sonic_Boom_Trailer_Sonic.png Sonic_Boom_Trailer_Rolling_Around..._You_Know_It.png Sonic Boom TV series trailer screenshot.png SONIC-BOOM-TV-SERIES---PICTURE 05 1391691354.jpg Sonic Boom Sonic Communicating.png Snapshot_-_1.png Sonic Boom Sonic Clash.png Sonic Boom Grabbing On Tether.png SONIC-BOOM-TV-SANIC.jpeg Sonic and Knuckles SBTVE32014 1.png Sonic SBTVE32014 2.png SONIC BOOM HOMING ATTACK.png Sonic Boom Screenshot1.png SonicSBTVE32014 1.png Sonic and AmySBTVE32014 1.png Sonic and tails.png Sonic and Eggman.png Knuckles victory.png IMG_1455.PNG IMG 1465.PNG IMG 1463.PNG About this job... What're the hours like.png IMG_1458.PNG IMG_1464.PNG IMG_1466.PNG IMG_1459.PNG Image4.jpg IMG_1470.PNG sonic_boom_tv_show_by_sonamy115-d85omy4.jpg IMG_1478.PNG IMG_1546.PNG IMG 1543.PNG Not The New Millenium.JPG IMG_1515.PNG Boom1.png Night Service Snakes and Sandwiches - DaveMadson Vines.JPG Sped.png Ohcrap.png LolIranoutofnames.png Badrobot.png Cute.png Saniccookie.png Smiling Face With a Unibrow - nkrs200 Vines.JPG Sonic talks to Octopus Bot.png BhDFK3A (1).jpg 4OccBQZ.png Go Bleep Yourself! Ya! Go Bleep Ya Self! - GoAnimate Vines.JPG I'm so bored.png BVlA9Cv.png nDXqed8.png NkurvvhWVA1tlfjtro1 1280.png NkuqkoYdvT1r1mcgyo1 1280.png Eggman the Mr. Popularity.png 5sI2iGi.jpg Sonic playing against himself.png Gimme 5, Knux.png Wbcurvd.png Sonic is not amused.png Ow the pain.png HhqWvt4.jpg BLnvYug.jpg Sonic and Tails and a giant sandwich.png Hey guys, I'm on TV!.png No work today.png Knuckles sonic court.PNG Moth Bot down.png Beatchidna.png XRC1g9t.jpg HBPBYWr.jpg BsTUp5O.jpg Ayb3q1M.png SP4.png Right back at cha.png Oops.png We are not amused..png Mqq3Tor.png Oh yeah, Sonic is back baby.png ZCfYVLQ.jpg Team Not-Sonic.png XdcXa2h.png X0XRZsH.png R6UyNfx.jpg MMxG1hQ.jpg Lky4f8N.png EI8ddcz.jpg Buddy Buddy Temple introduction.png Buddy Buddy Temple ild room.png Buddy Buddy Temple hallway.png LPMF5.png LPMF3.png LPMF2.png CDcNOXKWMAAmtSC.jpg Sonic Boom Dr. Eggman & Sonic.JPG I Gotta Go, Eric! See Ya! Bye! - GoAnimate Vines.jpg CDDA R 2.png Yeah, so.png Microsoft Sam Just Couldn't Resist.jpg BOTBB R 1.png FIACW R 1 4.png One Man And One Lady - nkrs200 Vines.JPG Without ketchup.png Screenshot 2016-09-15 at 9.18.24 PM.png Screenshot 2016-09-15 at 2.26.53 PM.png Screenshot 2016-09-15 at 2.20.26 PM.png Screenshot 2016-09-15 at 1.09.30 PM.png Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 11.30.02 AM.png Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 11.18.20 AM.png Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 10.51.59 AM.png Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 10.32.04 AM.png Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 10.20.05 AM.png Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 9.14.39 AM.png Screenshot 2016-09-11 at 11.04.42 PM.png Fuzzy Puppy Buddies - Screenshot 18.png Screenshot 2016-09-21 at 12.58.28 PM.png Eeek!.png Guess that means we go.png BS shocked faces.png Give the bone back.png Sorry about the door.png Care to do the honors.png FOS Shocking faces.png Don't go with Eggface.png FOS Sonic Tails Knuckles and Sticks.png FOS Sonic.png Too bad it won't be in the magazine.png Ooh burn.png Lunch at Meh Burger.png MFS Fighting stance.png MFS Sonic and Amy.png SB Sonic and Amy.png Sticks get them.png MFS Sonamy Moment.png Chillin on the Beach.png SB Sonic Amy Tails.png Take charge.png Now we are talking.png Knuckles protects his friends.png Make it louder and stupider.png Mr and Mrs Know Everything.png Supporting actor Sonic.png FPB Sonic and Amy.png A date.png What is going on Amy.png I don't want to lose you.png That's a difference between me And you.png Hipster Sonic cute moment.png Sorry Metal.png Case closed.png Hipster Sonic Angry 2.png Mad hipster.png The robot duplicate Eggman use to frame me.png Thanks Earl.png Earl are you ok.png DD Sonic.png It's coming along.png What the what.png Sonic and Tails communicate.png Vaccum defeated.png EH Team Sonic.png.png You're the third canidate.png You were confusing brackets the whole time.png Speaking of which.png Sonic just waking up.png Do you promise to shape up.png That is my best friend you are bonding with punk.png BWE Sonic and Swifty.png Let's go Knux.png See you at the race.png X240-ZN2.jpg Screenshot (365).png Maxresdefault (3).jpg Screenshot 2016-09-15 at 2.26.53 PM.png Thumbnail 26190.png Iconic scene.png Screenshot 2016-10-21 at 7.03.19 PM.png FIACW Sonic and Knuckles.png S2E01 I can be a hero too.png S2E01 Happy villagers.png S2E01 Big fans.png Entering Power Save Mode 2 - Shawn K Vines.jpg S2E01_waiting_in_line.png He is such a phony.png Caught weasel bandit.png S2E01 Sonic 2.png I'm not jealous.png Screenshot 2016-10-30 at 12.05.11 PM.png S2E01 Sonic.jpg There is no take two in a battle.png Stay out of the way.png I have rotten fruit to dispose of.png Well sorry.png Sonic and Tommy.png Tommy begging.png Sonic and Tommy 3.png Screenshot_2016-10-29_at_4.06.18_PM.png Jeffy's Bad Word Pt. 2 - SML Vines.JPG Spacemageddonocalypse 1.png Sonic surrounded by Beebots.png Yo Ames are you coming.png Screenshot 20161118-124157.png Cxg9NxLUcAAKrgH.jpg Cxg9NxFUUAASyAV.jpg The Smiths Louder Than Bombs Track 6 - London.jpg There Was No Internet Back Then - Fine Brothers Entertainment Vines.JPG LOL-LOL Land Is Supposed To Be A Democracy - DaveMadson Vines.JPG You Lose Again, Mr. And Mrs. Mephistophles.JPG Anna Did This To Us - DaveMadson Vines.JPG Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This Episode 6 - Kool-Aid.JPG The Smiths Singles Track 15 - Girlfriend in a Coma.JPG That Was Not Mr. Griffet Harris On The Intercom And Was A False Alarm - GoAnimate Vines.JPG Watching_XYZ_-_DON'T_SAY_PUNI-CHAN.png Mr. Noodle Brushing His Ears - Elmo's World Vines.jpg I Wish It Would Be Christmas Every Day - Sesame Street Vines.jpg The Smiths Louder Than Bombs Track 17 - Rubber Ring.JPG Same Old Sam - DaveMadson Vines.JPG Let's All Go Out To Eat, Gang - DaveMadson Vines.JPG S2E02_Tailoscope.png SB-E4-18.png This Wall Is Not A Wall Either - DaveMadson Vines.JPG Teddy Bears, You're Grounded - GoAnimate Vines.JPG It's Not Microsoft Sam Films Inc., It's davemadson Films Inc. - DaveMadson Vines.JPG Jacob, You're Fired! - PacFan884 Vines.JPG Stop taking our water.png This is your worst plan ever.png Sonic Career Day.png Trapped.png Glomp.png Trying out a new jacket.png New ride.png The handshake.png Incoming fan!.png Snark time.png Tapir the sonic.png Tapir encounter.png Biggest fan screen.png Sonic and tails can do worser.png Sonic in Tails costume.png SB Tails and Sonic is very good to behavior together.png SB Sonic is very impressed know idea.png Sonic boom anything you can do i can do worse er by tanyatackett-das6xp4.jpg I knew it.png Screenshot_20161118-123908.png Screenshot_20161118-124010.png Cxg9KVOUcAAkZk_.jpg FIACW_Sonic_and_Knuckles_2.png You_clumsy_oaf.png S2E05 Knuckles Amy and Tails 2.png S2E05 Sonic Amy and Tails.png S2E02 Sonic swinging Amy's hammer.png Injured Sonic on rocket skates.png Screenshot 2016-12-04 at 3.09.16 AM.png Screenshot 2016-12-04 at 3.08.54 AM.png Screenshot 2016-10-21 at 7.03.19 PM.png Screenshot 2016-10-15 at 11.23.27 PM.png Screenshot 2016-10-13 at 10.21.27 PM.png Screenshot (365).png Sonic and Amy listening to the radio.png That was easier than I thought.png Sonic and tails by tanyatackett-d95ykal.jpg BOTBB R 4.png BOTBB R 2.png The Smiths Hatful of Hollow Track 4 - This Charming Man.JPG Ok3oz39juR1u5cb23o1 1280.png Ok3oz39juR1u5cb23o3 1280.png Sonic Tails Amy and Sticks.png The Beatles Abbey Road Track 9 - You Never Give Me Your Money.jpg The Beatles Please Please Me Track 14 - Twist and Shout.jpg Sonic and Amy Strike.png S2E13 Sonic.png Evil Sonic.png C3xwhzQVcAAanlO.jpg C3xwIWTUcAAQUKN.jpg Sonic back to normal.png Cruisin' 1956 Track 11 - In the Still of the Night.jpg UE1.png The Beatles Revolver Track 13 - Got to Get You Into My Life.jpg Cruisin' 1957 Track 7 - Little Darlin'.jpg S2E14 Sonic.png Cruisin' 1957 Track 11 - Honeycomb.JPG S2E11 Sonic Tails Amy and Knuckles.png Image galleries Mitchell X images